Hope Beyond Tomorrow and Other Poems
by Eidolon
Summary: Three Xena poems. Two Callisto poems. One Gabrielle poem.


Disclaimer: Xena and all related characters are the property of Xena: Warrior Princess and MCA / Universal. No copyright infringement is intended through the use of these characters, and no money will be made from the following poems. These poems have been written only for the entertainment of their readers, but they remain the property of the author. If one (or more) of these poems is reproduced, no money should be made from it (or them), and the author must be recognized. These six General Fiction (no sub-text) poems are rated PG. 

Title: Hope Beyond Tomorrow and Other Poems 

Author: Eidolon 

* * * * * * * * * * A Soul Will Rise 

To stand alone upon the earth, Where demons spit at souls' rebirth, Shall not be fate for weak and poor Branded lost for evermore. Drunk with power, warlords wait To flay the helpless scarred by hate. Yet up for all a soul will rise. Demons quake before her eyes. And so the legend born again Shall ride unmatched in courage, then Forgotten actors bound by pain Shall know thy heart and there remain. The End This is an acrostic Xena poem. To read the statement written within the lines, note the first letter of the first line, the second letter of the second line, the third letter of the third line, and so on until the twelfth letter of the twelfth line. Use of the acrostic form is inspired by Edgar A. Poe (1809 - 1849). 

* * * * * * * * * * As Dreams Fall Away 

Cries at midnight call you home, Barred from hope and left to roam. Only fire, never rain Walled within a mind insane. Lost in time as memories burn; Knives shed blood as stomachs turn. The state of grace you knew at birth Was not your place to claim on earth. A warlord's cry demands the end. A slaughtered soul will never mend. Loved ones fell, condemned to fire Begotten for vice, enslaved to sire. A fiery village wails in the night. A tangle of demons curses the light. Weary, they strengthen you; you are the way, Reborn with a vengeance as dreams fall away. The End This is an acrostic Callisto poem. To read the statement written within the lines, note the first letter of the first line, the second letter of the second line, the third letter of the third line, and so on until the sixteenth letter of the sixteenth line. Use of the acrostic form is inspired by Edgar A. Poe (1809 - 1849). 

* * * * * * * * * * Hair of Gold at Firelight (A Callisto poem) 

Young girl lost and all alone, Your heart is cold and hard as stone. Visions haunt you day and night Of loved ones lost at firelight. Your simple life was ripped asunder By a princess bearing thunder. Her tribute to the god of war Left you lost for evermore. Embers glowing in the night; Hair of gold at firelight; Eyes of shadow fan the flame. Lonely spirits call your name. Ride forever vengeful waif! Your prey is far but never safe. All she loves will lead the way To clashing swords on judgment day. Watch her fall upon the earth. A smile seals your own rebirth. A spark of life restored at death, Awakened by her final breath. The End 

* * * * * * * * * * Moments (A Xena poem) 

a silhouette before moonlit water battle armor shed in silence a lithe figure parts the stillness cleansed of the day's travel she waits beneath the surface the waves settle wrapped in watery silence she listens to her thoughts content for the moment a life saved a child's hand a friend's thanks she rises slowly her body at rest her hair a smooth cascade small creatures approach unafraid, unthreatened at peace sword point a shriek a splash of blood a crack of bone she breaks the surface gasping hoping for another moment perhaps tomorrow The End 

* * * * * * * * * * The Light In Her Eyes 

Time and wisdom shape your fate, While you spread love denouncing hate. Weeping hearts in time will cease. The breath of life from you, and peace. A miracle you are to one, A soul reborn, though on the run. Demons dance inside her mind Reaching for the ties that bind. Love and hate at war remain. Innocents burned cry out in vain. Lives restored will ease her heart, But lives denied will stand apart. Show the princess ways to love. Open hearts will soar above The cries of evil lords who hate. You, the bard, will seal her fate. The End This is an acrostic Gabrielle poem. To read the statement written within the lines, note the first letter of the first line, the second letter of the second line, the third letter of the third line, and so until the sixteenth letter of the sixteenth line. Use of the acrostic form is inspired by Edgar A. Poe (1809 - 1849). * * * * * * * * * * 

This poem is a variation of "Eldorado" by Edgar A. Poe (1809 - 1849). 

Hope Beyond Tomorrow 

Swiftly alight, This moonlit night, Embraced by wind and shadow, She sings a song Of righted wrong And hope beyond tomorrow. Though stories told Of one so bold Ignore her pain and sorrow, She's duty-bound To hear the sound Of those with no tomorrow. Her pain and strength Once served at length To cast an evil shadow. But now she's free To fight for thee, To give you back tomorrow. "Along the plains, Despite the rains, Before your Argo's shadow, Ride, princess, ride! Don't cast aside Your hope beyond tomorrow!" The End 


End file.
